


Cherry Garcia

by violetclarity



Series: The Sundae Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Communication, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetclarity/pseuds/violetclarity
Summary: Things have been going great in Scorpius’s relationship with James and Teddy. They get even better when Teddy suggests they try something new in the bedroom.





	Cherry Garcia

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel/companion fic to _Neapolitan_ , which I wrote for Next Gen Fest 2018. I can’t get these three out of my head! It is not necessary to have read the first one to understand this, all you need to know is that Teddy, James, and Scorpius are now in an established relationship.
> 
> Lots of love to **goldentruth813** for alpha-reading and **restlessandordinary** for beta-reading!
> 
> The ice cream flavor Cherry Garcia belongs to Ben and Jerry’s, I’m just having fun and couldn’t resist the pun.

It came up for the first time when James was out of town for the weekend.

Scorpius was at Teddy’s flat watching a film. They’d started out eating dinner, pressed together as they sat with their plates balanced on their knees, but by the time the credits were rolling they were horizontal on the sofa. It was a rule that there be no nudity or orgasms without all three of them present – that was one of the guidelines they’d decided on during the many conversations they’d had when this had all started, the conversations which James jokingly referred to as “people who know nothing about polyamory talking about polyamory.” Still, almost two months in, things were going well, they’d only had one major miscommunication-based fight, and Scorpius felt luckier every day.

No nudity or orgasms, that was the rule, but snogging was fine, so Scorpius was on top of Teddy, knees planted on either side of his hips as they kissed. He was hard and aroused, and could tell Teddy was too, but it almost made it better knowing they couldn’t do anything about it – it would make the reunion when James got back from his friend’s wedding that much sweeter.

Right now, though, Scorpius had no interest in stopping. Teddy’s hands were on his arse, encouraging his movements, and his own were in Teddy’s hair, which had been bright fuchsia ever since Scorpius pushed him onto his back and straddled him. As Scorpius pulled away to pay some attention to Teddy’s neck and ears, Teddy kept up a constant stream of dirty talk, praising Scorpius’s movement, his body, the way he nipped and licked.

“That feels so _good, fuck,_ Scorpius – Scor–” He tilted his head and threaded a hand through Scorpius’s hair, directing him towards a spot under his jaw, and Scorpius happily complied, laving it with his tongue before biting. He followed the bite with a forceful roll of his hips against Teddy’s, and Teddy moaned.

“You move so well,” he said, and Scorpius smiled against his jaw, “Merlin, imagine what it would feel like if you were fucking me–”

Which was when Scorpius froze, and Teddy stopped thrusting against him, bringing a hand to his elbow as Scorpius half-sat.

“Scorpius? Did I say something I shouldn’t have?” Teddy asked, nervous.

“No, no,” Scorpius said, placing a hand on Teddy’s chest to reassure him. “I just wasn’t expecting you to say that.”

“Say what?”

“That you wanted me to fuck you.” At Teddy’s blank stare, Scorpius explained. “I’ve never done that before.”

“What?” Teddy sounded more surprised than Scorpius had expected. “Really?”

He hitched a shoulder in a shrug, feeling awkward. “No one ever wanted me to,” he explained. “And I like it the other way, it’s not like I don’t like it, so it never seemed like something important to ask.”

Teddy frowned. He pulled Scorpius down on top of him, so they were pressed together and Scorpius’s nose was in Teddy’s hair. The position wasn’t sensual anymore, but intimate, and when Teddy spoke, Scorpius could feel the vibrations of his voice through his chest. “It seems we’ve been a bit remiss then,” he said. “Do you want to try it?”

“Hmm?” Scorpius was a little distracted by the smell of Teddy’s hair.

“Being on top. Is that something you’d want to try? Because if not that’s fine of course, but if it is…” Teddy ran a hand down Scorpius’s side, palming the curve of his arse. “We can definitely make that happen.”

Scorpius pushed himself onto his elbow and kissed Teddy on the mouth. “I would be interested if you are,” he said. “For curiosity’s sake.”

Teddy returned the kiss, stretching up a bit to reach Scorpius. “Alright.”

“But for now we should probably go to bed.”

“Yes, bed,” Teddy said, wrapping an arm around Scorpius’s waist. “That’s a good idea. You’re very smart.”

Scorpius laughed. “That does mean you have to let me up first, Teddy.”

Teddy groaned.

~~~

It didn’t come up again until almost a week later, on Thursday evening. It was the first night they were all free since James returned, and they spent it at Teddy’s flat. They had messy sex on the sofa while their takeaway got cold, then ate it on the floor after the application of Warming Charms. Lazy hand jobs in Teddy’s king sized bed – the reason his flat was their preferred destination – led to James cuddled between Scorpius and Teddy, facing Scorpius on his side with Teddy spooned behind them.

Teddy was tracing lazy patterns on Scorpius’s bare hip under the covers when James asked the question.

“So, did I miss anything funny while I was gone?”

Scorpius shook his head, but Teddy hummed, kissing James’s shoulder.

“Not something humorous, but this past weekend I learned that our Scorpius has never fucked someone.” James frowned, obviously about to point out that that was false, but Teddy explained before he could. “Never topped, I mean.”

“Oh.” James’s eyes had gone wide in the way that Scorpius now recognized as lusty, even though they had all come twice already that evening. “Is that so.”

Teddy’s expression matched James’s, and Scorpius shivered to have both their eyes on him like that, dark with arousal and want. “Yes,” Teddy said, the word sounding richer than it should have.

“How is that possible?” James asked, looking at Scorpius.

Scorpius flushed. “I don’t know – no one ever asked, I guess – most people assume I want a specific thing because of, you know, how I look. And it never seemed like a big enough deal to bring it up...”

“You’re telling me no one has gotten to experience this inside them?” James snuck a hand between them to cup Scorpius’s soft prick, which began to harden at his touch. “Fuck, Scorpius, _I_ want that.”

Scorpius bit his lip, trying not to push into James’s hand. It was late, and they all had to work in the morning; he knew James was teasing him, not trying to start anything, even if Scorpius’s traitorous body wanted him to.

But instead of pulling away as Scorpius expected, James changed his position, encircling Scorpius’s penis and beginning to stroke. He couldn’t help the gasp that escaped, or the way his hips thrust forward, chasing that touch.

Teddy watched them both with that look in his eyes, the one that was going to be the death of Scorpius, the one that said _this is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen._

“Are you touching him, Jamie?” Teddy whispered. James nodded. Teddy’s hand roamed all over James’s chest, playing with his nipples, and Scorpius watched as they hardened.

“Do you want to know how it feels, Scor?” Teddy asked. His breathing, which had been slow and even before when they were cuddling, came faster. “To fuck someone? To be inside James, after I get him all ready for you? He’d be so hot, so tight, you’ll never want to stop.”

James was wanking Scorpius in earnest now, his own body rocking slightly as Teddy began to thrust against him. James Conjured some lube and positioned his cock against Scorpius’s, taking them both in hand, and Scorpius groaned.

“Fuck, _James,_ ” he gasped, twisting his fingers into James’s hair. “Fuck, fuck–”

“Do you want that, Scorpius?” Teddy asked. “Do you want to fuck us?”

“Yes,” Scorpius moaned, throwing his head back. It was too much – both of them watching him, waiting as he got closer to the edge, their eyes on him like electric sparks over his body. And the words Teddy said, the way his breath hitched when he invited Scorpius, _fuck us_ – no one had ever said that to him before. Scorpius had never been disappointed in his sex life, especially since getting together with Teddy and James – he knew what he liked and he enjoyed getting off, as many times as possible. Always being on the receiving end had never seemed like a restraint – he really did enjoy it. But he hadn’t realized, until Teddy had said those words on the sofa the other night, had started talking about it now, that he’d been craving to try something new.

It made him feel powerful, strong, wanted, different. _Do you want to fuck us?_

“Yes,” he moaned, his whole body shuddering as he came. There wasn’t much fluid, this being his third orgasm of the night, but he felt it in his bones. He was vaguely aware of James gasping and cursing as he followed, and then Teddy’s little gasp as his own orgasm hit. James nuzzled at Scorpius’s hairline, kissing his sweaty locks while Teddy reached for his wand and cast a _Scourgify_ over all of them for the second time since they’d gotten in the bed.

“I didn’t mean for that to happen,” Scorpius said sheepishly.

Teddy reached over James to cup Scorpius’s cheek. “I think we all needed that,” he said. “And you shouldn’t be apologizing anyway because Jamie clearly started it.” He followed that comment with a teasing smack to James’s arse, and James laughed and wiggled.

“Keep that up, and I might start something all over again,” he teased, waggling his eyebrows.

Scorpius laughed. “Except we all have work tomorrow,” he said. “So we should go to sleep.”

“This conversation isn’t closed though, Scorpius,” Teddy said, expression serious. “If you want to try it sometime.”

Scorpius bit his lip, nodding. “Alright.”

~~~

The third time it came up was that weekend.

Saturday night. Scorpius and James had worked that morning, and Teddy had sent a note to their office at the Ministry, asking them to meet him at a Muggle bistro for dinner. They went out together often, but not usually to places like that – date places, where people might question why there were three of them instead of two or four. But as Scorpius selected an outfit and dressed that evening, he couldn’t help the thrum of excitement under his skin.

It was a familiar feeling, after two months with James and Teddy. A relationship like theirs was not something that Scorpius would have ever predicted for himself, but he was so happy – an effervescent, over-the-top happiness – when he woke up every day and knew that these two men had chosen _him._ He hadn’t had a lot of serious relationships – he didn’t know if the happiness was going to fade, if in a year or two the almost tangible attraction that crackled between them would have petered out, but he didn’t want to waste time worrying about that. He wanted to live in the moment, enjoying what he had. Right now, he wanted to go on a date with his two beautiful boyfriends, and not give a fuck what anyone else in the restaurant said.

Teddy and James were already seated when he got there, at a candlelit table in the corner, and they both kissed his cheek when he sat down. They looked incredible, as usual, and Scorpius felt that familiar rush of warmth at knowing they both wanted him.

“What’s the occasion?” Scorpius asked, shaking out his napkin and spreading it over his lap. There was already a bottle of wine sitting in the middle of the table, and he nodded his thanks when James lifted it to fill his glass.

Teddy smiled. “Two months ago, this goon–” he nodded towards James “–invited me to a pub under false pretenses and then tried to make me pick between you.” He smiled and held up his glass. “I’m glad I didn’t have to. Cheers to two months, loves.”

They toasted, and Scorpius took his first sip of the wine. It was tart and smoky, and he smiled behind his glass as Teddy put his own down and looked at Scorpius with hooded eyes. “And I thought it might be nice to talk in a more neutral zone before we go home.”

“Talk?” Scorpius looked between them. “What do we have to talk about?”

“You know, Scorpius,” James said, and Scorpius’s face warmed.

_Do you want to fuck us?_

Scorpius put his glass down, keeping his gaze trained on that to avoid their hungry gazes. “Oh. I...I didn’t realize you were so serious about that,” he said.

Teddy reached over and squeezed his hand. “Not if you don’t want to, Scorpius,” he said. “It seemed like you were into it, the other night–” Teddy bit his lip, clearly enjoying the memory “–but if that was just, you know, in the heat of the moment–”

“No, I– I _am_ interested,” Scorpius said. He’d been working on saying what he wanted more, with Teddy and James’s encouragement, and he found it was easier because they were always so pleased when he did. “I’m a little nervous, I guess.”

“What about?” James asked. He had his chin propped on one hand, and though the pose was at odds with the elegant setting – _elbows off the table,_ he could hear his grandmother scolding – it was so _James,_ the demonstration of how comfortable he was in his body – that Scorpius couldn’t help but smile.

He laughed. “Uh, everything? I’ve never...I mean, I know what feels good on the other side of things, but I’d have no idea how to make that happen, and you’re kind of responsible for the other person’s pleasure when you’re topping. I’d be scared about making it good, and not hurting either of you.” He frowned. “And not coming right away either.”

James shook his head. “Please don’t worry about that,” he said. “It doesn’t matter, to me at least.”

“Me neither,” Teddy said. “My first time I lasted all of two minutes, and it was embarrassing at the time, but it never even came up again.”

The waiter came by at that moment to take their orders, and Scorpius picked the first thing that looked good while James and Teddy ordered.

“I know all of that,” he said, after the waiter took their menus and left. “I’m more worried about hurting one of you. I know that it can be...not great, receiving, if the top doesn’t know what they’re doing.”

James and Teddy both frowned, exchanging a look. Scorpius could tell they had decided not to make him elaborate on that statement right then, but he had a feeling he’d be hearing about it again later.

“That’s more a matter of communication and paying attention, not experience,” Teddy said finally. “Not that you won’t improve with experience, obviously, but a lack of experience doesn’t mean that you’re going to be shit at fucking. Does that make any sense?” He turned to James for confirmation.

James nodded and then turned to Scorpius. “What if one of us walked you through it while you fucked the other? I mean, benefits of there being three of us, right?”

Some of the tension leaked out of Scorpius’s shoulders. “I think that would make me feel better, yeah.”

Teddy laughed. “I think it’s a good idea, but I know by ‘one of us’ you mean me, Jamie.” James blushed, but didn’t argue. “That’s fine with me, though, as long as I get to have you another time.” His eyes on Scorpius were dark and warm.

“Yes,” Scorpius said. He was shivery and excited, the way he’d felt that first night at the pub, after which they’d all fallen into bed for the first time. He pictured it – himself above James, his gorgeous arse open around Scorpius’s cock, and Teddy’s voice and hands around him, telling him what to do. He was already a little hard, and didn’t know how he was going to make it through the rest of dinner.

He wasn’t the only one with that train of thought. “Fuck,” James said, shifting in his seat not-very-discreetly. “Why did we decide to do this over dinner?”

~~~

Teddy had seemed calm at dinner, laughing at James’s increasingly blatant innuendos and teasing Scorpius for his constant blush, but when they all three Apparated into Teddy’s living room, he wasted no time taking them both by the hand and pulling them down the corridor into his bedroom.

“Eager much, Teddy?” James asked, as he stumbled a bit and Teddy pulled him up with an arm around his waist.

“Yes,” Teddy said, pulling Scorpius close too before he kissed James. This close, Scorpius could see how deep it was, and he ground against Teddy’s hip as he watched them snog.

They were both breathing hard when Teddy broke the kiss. “About to watch Scorpius fuck you,” Teddy said, voice deep and wanting. “Of course I’m eager.”

At that Scorpius had no choice but to kiss him, tasting the wine they’d had with dinner on his tongue, and then Teddy pulled him onto the bed and James followed, pressing Scorpius onto his back and snogging him thoroughly, until Scorpius was panting, his cock hard and straining against the front of his trousers.

“Less clothes,” Scorpius said, practically whimpered, as Teddy ran a hand down his chest, “Both of you, I need you naked–”

They had to get off the bed to each strip out of their clothes – much as they enjoyed undressing each other, they’d had to admit that it wasn’t the most time effective in moments like these – and then Teddy pushed the duvet cover off the bed and James crawled onto the sheets, reclining on the pillows and stretching, putting himself on display. His cock was red and hard, curving away from his body, and as he wrapped one hand around it he gave them both a cheeky look.

“So, who’s going to get me ready?”

Teddy glanced at Scorpius. “It’s up to you, Scorpius. This is your show.”

Scorpius swallowed hard. James looked indecent against Teddy’s grey sheets, and the thought that soon, he would be _inside…_

“Let’s do it together?” he suggested, his voice coming out rougher than he’d expected, and James groaned, stroking himself slowly.

Teddy nodded. “Yeah.”

When they were on the bed on either side of James, Teddy handed Scorpius the lube. He’d done this to himself before, of course, but it felt very different when faced with someone else’s body. James had tucked a pillow under his hips and had his legs propped up, feet planted, his warm brown eyes tracking Scorpius’s movements.

He squeezed out some lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together to get an even coating, and then began to trace along James’s hole.

James threw his head back. “Yes, like that.” When Scorpius continued the same motions, he bucked his hips. “You can put one inside, too. I’m ready.”

Scorpius did, and James’s resulting moan, and the hot heat of his body, made his cock even harder.

“Fuck,” Teddy said. He stroked himself as he watched Scorpius begin to fuck James with his finger, and Scorpius got distracted for a moment watching Teddy before James squirmed under him again.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked, immediately stopping his movements.

James shook his head no. “Add another,” he instructed hoarsely, so Scorpius did, slow at first.

“Can I suck you, Jamie?” Teddy asked.

“ _Please._ ”

Teddy bent over to take him in. It was an obscene sight, Teddy’s lips red and stretched, the shape of James’s cock visible against his cheek. James swore, one hand tangled in Teddy’s hair as his hips jumped. Scorpius returned to fucking him with vigor, pistoning his fingers in and out as fast as he could while keeping the pace steady, and when James moaned, asking him to add another, he hastily obliged.

His own prick throbbed, but he was afraid to touch himself, worried that he’d spill all over his fist and ruin his chance to get inside of James. It didn’t occur to him that anyone else might be having the same problem until James yanked Teddy’s head up, hips straining abortively as he gasped. “Stop, stop.”

Scorpius withdrew his fingers, watching in awe as James closed his eyes and breathed in deep. When he opened them again, his gaze was heavy. “You almost made me come,” he explained, cheeks flushed. “But I want to wait ‘til you’re inside me.”

“Fuck,” Scorpius whimpered.

“Merlin, you two are so hot.” Teddy leaned down and kissed James, then Scorpius. “Alright. How do you want to do this, love?”

Before Scorpius could say anything, James interrupted. “I was thinking it might be easier if I rode you this time? That way I can control the pace, if you’re worried about hurting me.”

Scorpius exhaled, then nodded. “That’s a good idea.”

Teddy ran a hand down his back. “Where do you want me?” he asked. “Whatever makes you the most comfortable, Scorpius. I want to help you through this.”

“I guess, maybe...behind me?” He looked between the other two. “Will that work?”

Teddy nodded. “That’ll work, yeah.”

James pushed onto his knees and waited as Teddy positioned himself against the headboard, sitting almost upright, and Scorpius settled into the space between his legs. He could feel Teddy’s cock against the small of his back, the head sticky with precome. James grabbed his wand off the nightstand and cast the standard protection charms, then dropped it off the edge of the bed and straddled Scorpius. He grabbed Scorpius’s hands and wrapped them around his hips.

“Are you ready?”

Scorpius took a deep breath. Teddy’s arms were wrapped around his waist, one hand running up and down his chest. His chin rested on Scorpius’s shoulder.

“Merlin, Jamie, you look so good like this,” Teddy said, and James grinned, pleased.

“I know,” he said. He leaned past Scorpius to kiss Teddy, then Scorpius, pressing little kisses along his jaw before he finally drew back. “Ready?”

“Yes,” Scorpius said, and James smiled, rising up on his knees and reaching behind himself, and oh, that was his hand on Scorpius’s cock– and then– and _then–_

He let out a garbled noise that had been meant to be James’s name, or a curse, Merlin, he didn’t even know. It was hot and tight and intimate, and Scorpius’s heart was fit to burst from the knowledge that James was letting Scorpius inside him.

James laughed, breathy and aroused. “Feels good, doesn’t it?” He asked, pulling off a bit, then sinking down even further.

“ _Yes,_ ” Scorpius moaned, and behind him Teddy chuckled, his breath warm against Scorpius’s neck. He kissed behind Scorpius’s ear, that spot that made his bones feel molten, and Scorpius groaned again, his whole body going slack.

James playfully smacked Teddy’s shoulder. “Maybe save that for later, Teds. You know how he gets, and I want him to be able to actually fuck me.” The words were normal, but James’s voice was low as he rotated his hips and dropped farther onto Scorpius’s cock.

“How do I…” Scorpius was embarrassed, but he soldiered on. “How should I fuck you?”

It was Teddy who answered, one hand still roaming over Scorpius’s chest, the other settled on James’s knee. Teddy’s legs were bent, bracketing Scorpius in, and with Teddy at his back and sides and James in front and above him, Scorpius was surrounded by his lovers – his favorite feeling.

“Plant your feet and thrust,” Teddy instructed, “just like you would if he were giving you a hand job. You can start slow and you’ll find a rhythm.”

James nodded. There was sweat beginning to bead at his temples, and Scorpius lifted one hand to push his hair out of his face. Then he pulled James down into a kiss as he bent his legs and gave a tentative thrust.

James moaned, cupping Scorpius’s face and nodding into the kiss. Scorpius continued, putting more force behind his movements, as James broke the kiss, gasping.

“Yes, yes, _like that,_ ” he said. He grabbed at Scorpius, at Teddy, moaning with abandon now as he rode Scorpius. There was a rhythm, Scorpius realized, a music to their bodies, as he pushed into the heat of James’s body and James rolled his hips to meet him, sweaty and sticky and absolutely perfect.

Behind him, Teddy ground against Scorpius, and that was perfect too, the knowledge that he was wanted, the way Teddy’s hard prick brushing the top of his arse matched James’s bouncing against his stomach. As that thought made its way through the fog of his arousal – James’s prick, Scorpius should touch it – he looked down and realized that Teddy already was, his large hand cupping James’s cock as best he could reach. But Scorpius wanted to touch James too, and so he did, rubbing his palm over the head, and then James was coming over their hands, arse clenching around Scorpius and making him come too, his whole body an arc as he pushed himself towards James. With a dim awareness Scorpius realized that Teddy had gotten a hand between their bodies and was wanking himself, and moments later his come splashed against Scorpius’s back, and he collapsed, knowing he was an absolute mess but not having it in himself to care.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” James said, leaning in and kissing Scorpius’s face. He was still sat on Scorpius’s prick, which was less comfortable now that it had gone soft, but even so the movement sent a zing of arousal up his spine. “That was so good, you’re so good at that, Scorpius, _fuck._ ”

“That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Teddy said. He pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Scorpius’s shoulder. “And to think you were worried.”

“You didn’t need to worry,” James said. His hair was a mess and he was dirty with come and sweat, but he smiled like he’d just caught the Snitch in a World Cup game. He laughed. “When can we do that again?”

“Hey now,” Teddy said, and Scorpius could hear the frown in his voice. “Don’t get greedy. I want to have a turn too. I mean, as long as–” he rubbed Scorpius’s shoulder, sounding concerned. “As long as you still want to, Scorpius? You haven’t said anything.”

Scorpius laughed. He still felt orgasm stupid, and suspected that would continue as long as he remained pressed between Teddy and James, but he certainly wasn’t complaining about that position. “Oh yes,” he said. “I definitely want to do that again.”

~~~

The last time it came up, before Scorpius being on top entered into the regular and wonderful rotation of their sex life, was later that evening. They’d eventually cleaned and napped, then James had woken up, declared himself to be starving, and brought all the snacks in Teddy’s kitchen into the bedroom. Eating naked in bed had turned into feeding each other naked in bed, and then kissing, the languid, lazy kind that wasn’t going anywhere, where they were all hard but not trying to come yet, just wanking on and off and laughing when their pricks brushed.

It wasn’t going anywhere, and then it was, Scorpius on top of Teddy as they kissed, the way he’d been a week ago when Teddy first expressed a desire for Scorpius to fuck him.

The difference was that this time James was here too, lying beside Teddy and wanking as he watched them.

Scorpius broke the kiss. Teddy’s eyes had gone dark grey, a color Scorpius knew meant Teddy was very aroused. His cock was long and hard against his stomach, rubbing against Scorpius’s, and Scorpius knew he could make Teddy come like this, but that wasn’t what he wanted.

“Hey Teddy,” Scorpius whispered. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

Teddy arched, instinctive and needy, as James beside him moaned, pressing against both of their bodies.

“You do want it, Teddy,” James told him. “His cock feels so good inside, you don’t even know–”

Scorpius rolled his hips, suggestive and sensual. “I could fuck you,” he suggested again. “After all, it’s only fair–”

“Yes, Merlin, please,” Teddy gasped. “I want you to fuck me, Scorpius, please.”

And Scorpius did.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! <3


End file.
